Muestra de amor
by Montse.k
Summary: ONE SHOOT Ginny se cansó de los maltratos de draco y por esa razón decide cortar su especie de relación. Draco piensa que podra vivir sin ella, pero realmente podra?DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!


Hola!!

FELIZ COMIENZO DE AÑO!

bueno es el primer one-shoot que subo de esta parejita! espero que les guste y dejen reviews!!!

* * *

Muestra de amor

-Me cansé! Y me largo de aquí!-

-Me importa muy poco que te hallas cansado Weasley, yo te digo que te quedas aquí y lo haces!-

-Lamento informarte, Draco Malfoy que TU no eres mi dueño!- La pelirroja dio media vuelta, caminaba a paso firme hasta la esquina del pasillo, para luego desaparecer frente a los ojos del rubio.

-Mierda!- exclamo el rubio y golpeo una pared con su puño una vez que Ginny no estaba al alcance de sus ojos.

Draco y Ginebra llevaban aproximadamente diez minutos discutiendo, en uno de los tantos desierto pasillos de Howarts. Su relación, si así se podía llamar, era un tanto extraña, no solo porque ellos eran totalmente opuestos, si no también por el echo de que nadie sabia de su "relación", por excepción de Luna Lovegood y Blaise Zabbini.

Ginny se había cansado, Draco, sin duda no era el novio que cualquier chica de dieciséis años sueña: atento, amoroso, cariñoso, etc. Draco era todo lo contrario, nunca tenia una palabra cariñosa para ella, ni una caricia que demostrara afecto o amor. Siempre que la besaba le demostraba que ella era de el y que nadie la haría sentirse así nunca más.

Draco había comenzado a caminar hacia su sala común, allí era el único lugar donde medianamente podía estar tranquilo y pensar; pensar como iba hacer para que la pelirroja volviera con el, pero sin demostrar que ella le importaba, porque si no sin duda alguna ese seria su fin. De ninguna manera quería que Ginny supiera que le importaba, de esa forma ella podría tenerlo comiendo de su mano y por más de que el se halla rebajado a estar con una traidora de la sangre no podía permitirse que ella supiera que la quería.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny estaba en su habitación, sabia que había echo lo correcto, a diario su conciencia le decía que merecía alguien que le demostrase amor y no una persona como Malfoy, que ni siquiera sabia si la quería. Ginny se sentía mas como una pertenecía, un trofeo. Además si el realmente se interesaba por ella intentaría buscarla de nuevo.

-Ginny! Hasta que te encuentro- La cabeza de Hermione se había asomado por la puerta del cuarto de Ginny.- Ron quiere hablar contigo.

-Ahora bajo- dijo Ginny con voz cansada y comenzando a levantarse de su cama, donde había permanecido desde que había entrado a su habitación.

-Te ocurre algo Gin?- pregunto la castaña adentrándose en la habitación.

-No, no- dijo Ginny con voz despreocupada. Hermione era una buena amiga, pero sin duda no le podía confiar su situación con Draco, ella iría corriendo a contárselo a Ron, y Ron iría corriendo a pegarle a Draco.

-De acuerdo te esperamos abajo para ira cenar- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, y desapareció. Ginny intuyó que Hermione sospechaba algo.

Ginny bajo los escalones de piedra que conducían a la sala común, allí se encontraban Ron, Harry y Hermione.

-vamos- propuso Ginny, adelantándose de ellos, no los vio pero supuso que habían asentido ya que sintió sus pisadas tras ella.

Estaban sentados ya en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Ginny sintió que alguien la tocaba por detrás.

Era Luna.

-Hola- dijo luna mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de el oído izquierdo de Gin.- Blaise me dio esto- susurro la rubia entregándole un papel negro a Gin. Ella se limito a asentir y automáticamente miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco la miraba.

Luna volvió a su mesa, un tanto seria, Blaise le había contado mas o menos lo que había pasado entre Ginny y Draco aquel mediodía. La rubia se había abstenido de hablar con Ginny durante toda la tarde ya que sabia que ella necesitaría estar sola para poder pensar sobre la decisión que había tomado. Habían pasado horas y horas hablando sobre la decisión que había tomado Ginny ese día, pero Luna nunca esperó que lo fuera a cumplir y precisamente diez días antes de Navidad.

-Qué quería?- pregunto Ronald mirando a su hermana de una manera inquisidora.

-Nada solo saludarme- dijo Ginny, y se levanto de la mesa, no había probado bocado.

-Qué le sucede, ni siquiera ha comido- exclamo Ron con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera como si aquello que había echo su pequeña hermanita hubiera sido un pecado capital.

-No esta de animo- dijo Hermione, y vio como Harry seguía con la mirada a Ginny sin decir palabra

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny no se contuvo por más y abrió el papel que le había dado luna al instante que salió del comedor.

_Mañana._

_Mismo lugar._

_Misma hora._

Era la caligrafía de Draco, era la primera vez que le enviaba una nota escrita por el, casi siempre era escrita por un hechizo que tenia una letra neutra, Ginny sabia que era la caligrafía de él porque una vez tubo que entregarle un trabajo que había olvidado en la biblioteca.

De todas maneras no iría, se había prometido cortar todo tipo de relación con el, y no pensaba encontrarse con el a solas.

-Ginny por Merlin! Cortaste con el?- A luna parecía que se le iban a salir sus ojos de órbitas, sus aros de rábanos se movían al compás de sus palabrasy hablaba con la voz entrecortada porque probablemente había corrido hasta la pelirroja.

Ginny suspiro y asintió.

-Ven, vamos a hablar a otro lado, no es muy seguro aquí- dijo luna y tomo de la muñeca a Ginny para guiarla. La pelirroja parecía shockeada.

Llegaron a la puerta del castillo que fue atravesada por ambas, y se sentaron en las escalinatas.

-Bien, ahora si cuéntame absolutamente todo- Si bien Luna tenia reputación de loca, cuando debía ponerse seria, lo hacia.

-Le dije que me había cansado de el y me fui- dijo Ginny. No le gustaba recordar esa situación, porque eso le hacia pensar cada vez más si había echo lo correcto, el sabia que ella estaba enamorada de el, y por eso se comportaba con ella de esa forma.

-No hizo nada?- pregunto Luna desconcertada. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza gacha. -Es raro Malfoy no suele rendirse de esa manera-

-El papel que me diste en el comedor era para verme mañana por la noche- dijo Gin.

-y Que piensas hacer?-

-Nada, no voy a ir, tome una decisión y no voy a abandonarla-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco estaba sentado en su sillón preferido que se encontraba frente a la ventana de su habitación. No podía creer de ninguna manera que todo esto le estuviera sucediendo a el, no había manera de hacer que Ginny volviera con el sin demostrarle que la quería, y mucho.

Quizás si ella iba a su encuentro podría hablar con ella y dejarle en claro que ella siempre seria de el y no había opción, pero como iban las cosas dudaba que ella fuera.

Había pasado una semana de que Ginny le había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada de el, había pasado una semana que no se hablan y que Ginny lo evitaba a toda costa a pesar de que el la seguía a todos lados para poder interceptarla, pero para la desgracia de Draco ella no se separaba un momento de Luna o en su defecto de Colin. Luna no era el problema ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero ese tal Colin era un tremendo fastidio, no sabia que había entre Ginebra y el y eso lo ponía como loco.

Ginny salía de su clase de pociones, que por cierto no había sido muy buena Snape le había bajado veinte puntos en toda la clase por su falta de atención, que por cierto había sido culpa de cierto rubio de Slitherin, cuando Draco la tomo del brazo mientras ella salía de su clase y la condujo hasta el final de pasillo donde había un aula vacía, pero no antes sin asegurarse que nadie lo viera.

-PERO QUE CREES QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?- pregunto Ginny totalmente histérica.

-Ahora el que se cansó soy yo! Una semana aguante para que reflexionaras, te dije que nos veríamos, pero tu no fuiste, ni tampoco te dignaste a mandarme una miserable nota diciendo que no asistirías, y quiero una explicación- dijo Draco al principio casi gritándole pero luego muy calmado acorralando a Ginny contra una pared, y reprimiendo sus ganas de besarla.

-Todas las explicaciones te las di el día que te dije que no quería verte mas- dijo Ginny mirando sus pies.

-No me interesa, eso era solo un capricho-

-No Draco no eran, ni son, ni van a ser un capricho, yo quiero un NOVIO que me DEMUESTRE que me quiere, que me necesita- dijo Ginny remarcando algunas palabras.

Draco permanecía en silencio.

-Y tu no eras ni mi novio, ni me desmotrabas que me querías- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos y señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Creí que eso o habíamos aclarado cuando todo esto comenzó- dijo Draco impasible.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, pero yo no puedo vivir así, lo siento- dijo la pelirroja y lo empujo para poder marcharse.

-Solo por que quieres un poco de atención haces este tipo de escándalos- dijo Draco acidamente. Ginny se acerco y le pego una cachetada que tomo desprevenido a Draco, a quien le quedo la mejilla roja con la forma de la mano de Ginny.

-No vuelvas a buscarme Malfoy!- dijo Gin, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era lo ultimo que pensaba escuchar de él, Ginny nunca penso que el podría llegar a decir eso, es que acaso no entendía nada, no entendía que lo único que quería que es que no la tratase como si fuera un trofeo, que quería que alguna vez le dijera alguna palabra de cariño, y no siempre con aquellas palabras de odio haciéndole ver que para el solo era una diversión del momento.

Lagrimas caían por el aporcelanado rostro de Ginny, había corrido tanto como sus piernas se lo habían permitido, y caído de rodillas frente al lago, sentía que su corazón no podía aguantar mas dolor, no quería aguantar mas dolor.

-Ginny, estas bien, que te ocurre?- Colin Creevy, se había acercado hasta su amiga que se encontraba desplomada sobre el césped. –Otra vez has discutido con Malfoy, no?-

-Es un idiota que no tiene corazón- dijo la pecosa mezclado con un sollozo. Colin solo se limito a abrazarla. Si bien ellos habían tenido una pequeña relación en cuarto año, se dieron cuanta rápidamente que lo de ellos no era mas que una amistad muy fuerte. Colin quería a Ginny como a una hermana, y no le gustaba para nada verla sufrir de esa manera y menos por un Slitherin que no la merecía.

-Ven vamos- dijo Colin mientras la ayudaba levantarse para dirigirse nuevamente al castillo- tomemos una taza de chocolate y luego me cuentas que ocurrió-

-De acuerdo- intento sonreír la pelirroja, pero su intento fue en vano.

Ninguno de ambos Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de un par de ojos color plata los estaba observando desde las ventanas de la biblioteca. Draco decidió que luego hablaría con Creevy para dejarle en claro que la pelirroja ya tenia dueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Escuchame bien mocoso, no quiero ni que te acerques a Ginebra- Draco tenia agarrado a Colin de la solapa de la túnica, y lograba levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo.

-De que estas hablando Malfoy, es mi mejor amiga, y no pienso separarme de ella solo por que a ti se te ocurre- decía Colin con dificultosidad mientras intentaba soltarse de las manos de Draco

-Ja! Tu amiga, tu lo único que quieres es que ella te mire como me mira a mi!- dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa y dejando caer a Colin al suelo.

-Estas paranoico Malfoy! Ella es como mi hermana, y si alguna vez tuvimos algo se termino hace tiempo. De todas maneras no tengo por que darte explicaciones si tu lo único que haces es lastimarla-

-Ten cuidado de cómo me hablas Creevy- lo amenazó Draco.

-No me asustas y un consejo Malfoy: cuida tus palabras con Ginny, por que cada vez la alejas más de ti- dijo Colin y se marchó a paso firme.

Estaba decidido debía hacer algo para recuperarla, lo que sea estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no aguantaba un minuto mas sin _su_ pelirroja.

Durante tres Draco intentó hablar con la menor de los Weasley, pero ella se rehusaba de una manera u otra. Por Merlin! Era víspera de Navidad y ella no se apiadaba de él. Había buscado formas y formas de hablar con ella, pero siempre lograba zafar de alguna forma.

Esa noche seria el banquete de Navidad, muy pocos alumnos habían quedado en el castillo, porque además de estar en plena víspera de Navidad también estaban en víspera de la gran Guerra, hacia días que no veía a Potter y sus amigos, y su padre le había comentado que el Lord estaba preparando un ejercito para combatir. De ninguna manera Lucius permitió que su hijo participara de aquello porque ante nada era un Malfoy, y se suponía que se caracterizaban por su inteligencia, y sin duda Lucius sabia que esa batalla estaba perdida, quería que Draco quedara fuera de todo eso.

Ginny había quedado en el castillo, sus padres creían que era el lugar mas seguro para su hija, a diferencia de los demás padres que se habían llevado a sus hijos a sus casas.

-necesitamos hablar, por favor- dijo Draco mientras la pelirroja hablaba con alguna de chicas de su curso que habían quedado en el castillo. Ginny quedo impresionada, pero asintió.

-No se supone que no debíamos hablar en publico?- pregunto Gin una vez que estaban lo suficientemente alejados para que nadie escuche su conversación.

-Deja las ironías para otro momento, si?- dijo Draco casi fulminándola con la mirada.

-de acuerdo de que quieres hablar?- pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose seria, parecía impasible pero su corazón iba a mil por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría por su boca.

-De nosotros- respondió Draco casi en un susurro.

-creí que habías dejado en claro que lo mío era solo un capricho, Draco- dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar hacia algún lugar. Draco la siguió.

-Estaba furioso, y no entendía que era lo que querías de mi, y en ese momento me sentía confundido- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos y acortando un poco la distancia entre ellos.

-te lo dije desde un principio, solo quería que me tratases mejor, no era muy difícil de entender.- se detuvo unos instantes y al ver que Draco iba a acotar algo prosiguió- Si bien esos no habían sido los términos de nuestra relación, yo, de ninguna forma podía seguir así, porque cuando todo terminase, yo iba a salir lastimada, entiendes?-

-Nunca me educaron para este tipo de cosas, siempre que quería algo me lo daban sin que yo moviera un solo dedo, y cuando me dijiste que todo se terminaba en ese momento, sinceramente no lo podía creer, deberás pensé que era un capricho tuyo, hasta hace unos pocos días que me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ginebra Weasley- Draco termino de hablar sonrojado hasta la coronilla y apenas miraba a Ginny a los ojos.

Ella sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el llenándole de besos la cara.

-Eso era lo que necesitaba- dijo ella tomándole la cara con las manos.

-Es difícil para mi- dijo Draco y añadió- además no te puedes quedar sola, tu hermano se fue y se que la Guerra esta próxima, no pienso dejarte sola- Ginny se limitó a sonreír.

-Gracias Draco, te amo- y lo beso, frente a algunos alumnos que se dirigían al gran comedor.

Lo amaba, sin duda lo amaba.

* * *

R E V I E W S

--- mOn.


End file.
